


A Healing Touch

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Series: Tales of the Avvar [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar AU, Avvar!Cullen, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is injured saving Lady Trevelyan from a bear. She attends to his wounds and thanks him for his bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Captivated (Avvar AU) canon. Not necessarily sequential with other stories in this verse.

“You heard me, Take. It. Off.” Elena snapped, arms folded across her chest, and foot tapping against the wooden floor of their bedroom.

Cullen clenched his jaw at her imperious tone, but did as she said. Standing, he slowly unlaced his trousers and eased them off his legs, mindful of the deep claw marks slashed into his upper thigh. 

“It’s hardly a scratch,” he muttered. 

“Hush. Now sit down,” she said, this time her tone softer, pushing on his chest until he was sat once more on their bed. 

Elena knelt between his widespread legs, pointedly ignoring his complete nakedness, and began cleaning out the wound with a wet cloth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his fist clench with each stab of pain, despite her attempts at a gentle touch. Once most of the blood and dirt was cleared away, she examined the wound, trying to ascertain the damage. 

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” she pronounced, switching over to an alcohol soaked cloth. 

Cullen hissed as the liquid seeped into the wound, but otherwise was silent as she worked. The cleaning done, Elena applied a generous layer of elfroot salve before carefully bandaging it up. She shifted to face him, head upturned to catch his gaze. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

Cullen cupped her chin, his thumb rubbing along her jaw. “I couldn’t very well have let you get mauled by a bear, lass.”

Careful to avoid his injury, Elena placed her hands on his thighs, arching up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Perhaps he was right, but the sight of him charging into the clearing between her and the bear his hunting party had been tracking had been heroic nonetheless. 

“You saved my life,” she whispered against his lips. “The least I can do is thank you properly “ 

Cullen growled in response, his free hand coming to tangle in her hair. Elena began to kiss her way down his jaw, her lips teasing as she nipped and sucked at his stubbled skin. She made her way down his throat, pausing to suck harder at his pulse point, her teeth scraping delicately over the skin until there was a purple mark. Lower still, her lips brushing over his nipples, down the trail of chest hair to his navel, all the while her hands explored the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. 

She peppered his waist and hips with kisses before turning her attentions to his uninjured thigh, studiously avoiding his manhood where it stood hard and throbbing against his stomach. He was breathing in short, hard pants now, the sound building a slow ache deep between her legs. She smiled to herself, a flutter of satisfaction trilling up her spine at the sharp hitch in his breath the moment she finally wrapped her fingers around his cock. 

Cullen’s grip tightened in her hair, pressing her face closer to him. Elena smirked, and pumped him with languorous flicks of her wrist, her thumb pressing along the vein that ran up the underside of his cock. She flicked her eyes up at him, watching his usually stoic face for signs of delight. 

She wasn’t disappointed. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes heavily lidded in lust. Cullen licked his lips, and she mirrored his action, pulling another deep moan from him. Keeping her eyes trained on his, she carefully brought the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked gently, her tongue swirling over it as she did so. 

“By the Mountain Father, your thanks is torture” He hiss as the heat of her mouth left him all too quickly. 

She laughed as she began stroking him once more, “patience, my love.”

With that, Elena pressed her mouth to the base of his length, her tongue darting out to lick down against his balls then up,  _slowly, firmly_ , up along the underside of his shaft until she reached his head again. With a wink, she took him into the heat of her mouth, sucking hard around him.  

He groaned, his hips bucking, forcing his length further past her lips. She smiled around his girth and began a steady rhythm, her head bobbing back and forth between his legs as she sucked and licked at his cock, her hand stroking the rest of him. His hips began thrusting in time with her movements, his fingers almost painfully tight in her hair. 

Elena pressed her legs together, squeezing tightly in hopes of alleviating some of the sweet tension building deep inside of her. She loved doing this for him–loved watching her fearsome barbarian lover fall apart at her touch. By the way his cock throbbed in her mouth she could tell he was close. 

She pushed herself further down his length, opening her mouth wide and taking him deep within her throat. Flattening her tongue along the underside of his cock, she let him thrust into her face, his hips swift and hard. She gagged around the incredible thickness of him, causing a heady moan to spill out from his lips. 

“Wicked woman,” he panted, each word punctured by a sharp rut of his hips, his cock sliding into the tightness of her throat as she hummed around him in pleasure. “Look at you…on your knees…my cock….buried…in your…pretty… _face_.”

With a snarl and a sharp tug on her hair, Cullen seated himself fully in her mouth. Elena gagged around him as his cock thickened and pulsed, his release shooting in hot spurts down her throat as the sweet ache between her legs built to a demanding, near-painful throb. 

Slowly, Cullen’s harsh breaths returned to normal and he eased his fingers out of her hair. Elena pulled back, gasping for air and coughing a little, but a smile fixed on her face. She wiped the edges of her lips, licking up any bit of his come that had spilled before she rested her head against his knee. He gazed down at her, a soft look on his face as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. 

“You know, lass, I dislike how often you’re in danger, but I can’t say I mind your gratitude at being saved.”


End file.
